In an effort to expand the consumer base of a single vehicle model, manufacturers offer a variety of different option packages which allow a single vehicle model to fulfill a wide range of consumer requirements. To satisfy the needs of consumers requiring work-related vehicles, manufacturers offer various option packages which strip down the vehicle of many of the usually standard amenities.
One such amenity which is often removed for a fleet or work vehicle is the audio system. Removing the audio system, including the radio, the CD player and the audio speakers, allows a consumer to reduce costs, avoid interference with any consumer equipped communication system, and to focus the vehicle driver due to the removal of distractions.
In addition, manufactures offer various audio option levels for a single vehicle model. The audio option packages range from a standard option to an upgraded option. The upgraded audio options often include surround sound which requires additional speakers not present in the standard audio option.
In order to offer the various option packages without affecting the production efficiency it is desirable that the various option packages include as many common pieces as possible. Production efficiency is decreased every time a subsequent operation is required to fulfill the various option packages selected by the consumer.
A problem arises when a customer selects a vehicle without an audio system or the customer selects the standard option and the upgraded audio option includes additional speakers. Efficiency is compromised due to the requirement of a secondary operation to form an opening in the trim panel where the speakers are to be mounted. Initially the trim panel is formed without a speaker opening and depending upon whether the specific vehicle includes the audio system option or the upgraded audio option, a secondary operation is performed on the trim panel to form the speaker opening.
If the vehicle was ordered without the audio system or the standard audio option the secondary operation is not performed. However, this results in a lack of functionality for the area of the trim panel where the speaker opening would be made.
Thus, there exists a need for an improved trim panel assembly which is common to vehicles with the various audio options or without the audio system and which provides functionality for the speaker opening area when the vehicle is ordered with the standard audio package or without the audio system option.